


如何优雅地互怼

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 灵感来自B站评论。
Relationships: 王安石/司马光
Series: 天水一色 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Kudos: 4





	如何优雅地互怼

那是个阳光明媚的清晨。  
王安石打着呵欠走进客厅，第一眼就看到一手端着泡枸杞的搪瓷缸子，一手不知在写画什么的男友。  
“早啊，君实。”  
司马光将目光从支架上的平板电脑抬了起来，“早，介甫。”  
桌上摆好了他的早饭，一大盆蔬菜丁水果丁肉丁面包丁杂烩。营养丰富，完美解决某人永远只吃离自己最近那盘菜的问题。  
王安石欣欣然在他身边坐下，拿起勺子的时候顺便看了看司马光的平板屏幕。  
——仍是在他看来实在乏善可陈的某部历史纪录片。

早饭吃到一半，王先生思绪早已神游了不知千里万里。  
却突然被司马光拍案而起的声音惊了回来。  
“岂有此理！欺人太甚！”  
王安石反应过来立马丢下勺子去揽他肩膀，“君实，好端端的，你这是怎么了？”  
司马光任他搂着，咬紧嘴唇瞪平板屏幕，一副气得说不出话来的模样——君实都没嫌弃他没擦手就碰自己衣服，可见这事确实不小。  
王先生赶紧也跟着他去看那平板，画面定格在D站某个视频的评论区，打头一条是这么说的：  
【秦相爷与岳武穆都是我的偶像。个人感觉他们之间的相互关系，稍微有那么一点儿，像司马光与王安石。】

王安石反应过来这话什么意思，也气得浑身发抖。  
“欺人太甚！岂有此理！”  
两人抱在一起生了会儿闷气，倒是司马光先缓过来，反手拍了拍他的背，“好了，不必跟这等小人之言计较。待我截图发条微博，吐个槽得了。”  
王安石却想不开。  
“这竖子竟将君实你和猪狗不如的油炸桧相提并论，哪能轻轻放过！我要给网【啊哈哈】警打电话——”  
“等等，等等。”司马光皱起眉头，“被比作秦桧的不是你吗？”

气氛一度非常沉默。  
两双细长的凤眼对视了一会儿，王安石和司马光同时开口道：“你……”

半个小时之后。  
王安石：我是谁，我在哪。天气这么好，我为什么要跟君实讨论谁特么更像秦桧这种煞风景的问题？！  
遗憾的是，火气既然已经吵了起来，便不是他想停就能停的。

“君实该记得高庙有‘最爱元祐’之说。”  
“介甫不要忘了高庙还说过‘秦桧尚安石’。”  
“金虏曾欲立君实之孙，对君实称得上再三致意了吧。”  
“徽庙在五国城都不忘解衣换介甫大作，怕不是倒行逆施也由介甫之学。”

“君实下指挥不得看《字说》，与那油炸桧禁私史有何区别？”  
“是介甫先将《三经新义》立于官，尽去他家学说，甚至斥《春秋》为断烂朝报。我不过拨乱反正——新党寻章摘句深文罗织，大起苏子瞻黄州之狱，焉知不是为秦桧他日迫害异己开了先河？”  
“黄州事我与子厚皆曾奔走营救，岂能尽罪新党？苏子瞻到底平安无事，可蔡持正贬死新州还不是要怪你们这些元祐老臣——由此观之，党籍碑恐非全无道理。”

“介甫只是说党籍碑，却不见你的得意门生于《宋史》皆进了奸臣传——蔡元长这般小人所为如何作数，介甫却以为他是执国柄之才！”  
“我识人不清也非首次，但君实如果真看得清楚，岂会说出‘使人人守法如君’——君实当日弃米脂四寨，何异于油炸桧割地求和？”  
“若非神庙元丰大败，我也不至于出此下策。单论割地，介甫当国时亦曾让河东地界与契丹。”

几番言语交锋，谁都未讨到便宜。  
话题却不知不觉偏向了奇怪的方向。

“君实鹿鸣宴上不肯簪花，却要仁庙亲自来劝，实在迂腐。要我说来，可算是不敬君上了。”  
“非要如此说，介甫执意拒了包孝肃公劝酒，岂不也是不敬上官？”  
“君实修书时如鼹鼠般穴地而居，不好好吃不好好睡，将自己瘦成这样，有辱斯文啊。”  
“总好过介甫每日骑驴乱走，心宽体胖到让畜生都感叹失了上天好生之德。”

“君实教唆宣仁太后以母改子，可以说是居心叵测了。”  
“若不是介甫离间母子亲情在先，哪里轮得到我枉作恶人——倘非如此，后世怎么有人以为介甫乃神庙之妲己、褒姒？”  
“……我与神庙清清白白！”  
“那‘君难托，妾亦不忘旧时约’又是为何人所作？”  
“君实还是先向我解释一下何谓‘愿与宣温万年树，年年岁岁奉君王’吧！岂不见小说家言君实和高氏女青梅竹马——”  
“介甫！你怎可如此诬蔑太后！”

“君实若不是倔得让人没办法，苏子瞻又怎么会叫你司马牛？”  
“介甫是忘了拗相公这个词指的是谁吗？苏子瞻还说你是野狐精，介甫难道要承认不成——说来介甫与蓝元震等内侍交结，确乎佞臣作风了。”  
“君实不要乌鸦落在猪身上，你若没和蓝阁长有交，《记闻》里‘蓝元震云’那几条莫非是从天上掉下来的？——哎，君实如此耽于八卦，哪里是士大夫所当为之事嘛。”  
“总比介甫致力于制造自己的八卦好，我一条条都给你记着呢。”  
“……说来，你记我让官就记，干嘛要记我躲到厕所里去了！你不要形象我还——”

王安石话没说完，突见司马光弯了弯眼睛。  
他第一反应是被这人冰消雪融般的微笑迷惑，但很快心里头就警钟大作。  
——可惜已经来不及了。

“介甫你连澡都不洗，不讲卫生的名头天下皆知。避之厕中，岂非正其宜也？”  
“……司马君实！”

“我还是觉得……那个人是说你像油炸桧。”  
“嗯，介甫你连澡都不洗。”  
“……就算新法有不妥之处，君实你尽废之也太过了！”  
“哎，介甫你连澡都不洗。”  
“君实你这样不让夫人出门看灯的设定在网上都会被吐槽直男癌的好不好！”  
“反正，介甫你连澡都不洗┑(￣Д ￣)┍”

王安石忍无可忍无需再忍，终于拍案而起。  
“好好好！我洗还不行吗？！我这就去——真受不了你这个死洁癖。”  
司马光笑吟吟地往他手里塞了一把勺子，把目光转回平板上。  
“吃完饭再去。”

今天的王先生依然被吃得死死的呢。


End file.
